This invention relates generally to appliances, and more specifically, to water delivery operations in appliances.
Water pressures in some communities and even within some neighborhoods may vary from 10 pounds per square inch (psi) to 150 psi. Therefore appliance water delivery operations (e.g., water fill to an ice maker, water delivery to a water dispenser, water fill in a dishwasher, and/or water fill in a washing machine) oftentimes use a self regulating flow washer which may create loud noise at pressures above about 45 psi.